Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 394 - Wires Crossed
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 394 - Wires Crossed is the three hundred ninety-fourth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixtieth episode of Season 5. Video Overview 10k for Child's Play Charity Last episode Kurt suggestion setting $10,000 as a goal for Episode 400, and it was reached very quickly. Alzorath gave a generous donation that helped Kurt get the Child's Play Charity fundraiser to $10,030. Kurt brings a new goal of $11,739 for Far Lands or Bust, the amount reached after FLoB-athon 2011. If Kurt reaches it by then, Kurt will do something special. Kurt finds a wall of sand and jokes the texture looks like a geocities background. Space News Cassini found a methane storm, Rosetta's comet mission is still ongoing, but nothing has really jumped out to Kurt as a topic. Question: Do you think it was foreshadowing that in your first few episodes you said you didn't like to sleep in beds and didn't like to sleep in a dirt shack, and now you sleep in Hidey Holes and Elevated Hidey Holes? Kurt doesn't really think it is, and has to quickly sit Wolfie as starts suffocating. When beds were added, Kurt was pretty resistant as he liked the challenge of surviving the night. Kurt finds a nice waterfall to get a panoramic of and keeps talking about Minecraft, saying he likes simple games. Euro Truck Simulator 2 was too tycoon-style for Kurt, and he dislikes enchanting and potions. The Call of Duty: United Offensive multiplayer series has been good as experience is contained within the game. His play style is to role play it as if he is a World War II soldier. To Kurt the beds seemed to complicate things, but he is okay with it now. Question: If you could travel through time and space and not die from the vast amounts of speed, what would the most interesting ideal planet for you? Kurt would not restrict himself to the solar system, and says that statistics point to that there has to be more intelligent life somewhere in the universe. Kurt wonders about the culture and music that other life might have. Going toward mountains, Kurt specifics that he wants to understand the culture of the people. Patreon Vlog Channel Now that Kurt's Patreon has hit the $5,000 vlog milestone, the other milestones will be coming prior to the vlog channel. The Patreon updates will continue on separate videos and plans on the next weekly livestream being on Thursday. Kurt finds a fifteen-pumpkin pumpkin patch and thinks that Brian would know if it was the maximum pumpkin patch size. The stream tomorrow will likely be finishing SpinTires' Coast map in Hardcore. He then figures out that Wolfie spawns relative to the direction Kurt is facing. Kurt reveals that he wants to get a dog in the real world and liked a Cattle Dog-Corgie mix. He did not get it, but he paid for her care for a month and she got adopted. Trivia * The end slate links to Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 02 - Search & Destroy, Kurt Plays Lovely Planet - Part 5: Forest World 1-12, and Let's Play SpinTires - 32 - Mulligan.